Conventional media players for digital signage often play content delivered via hardwired Local Area Network (LAN) connected media servers or remote servers located offsite. These players usually require physical connection to the LAN via ethernet cable or over wireless LAN. Remote servers typically connect via private networks or public internet links to stream remote-hosted content. Cellular media playback devices can stream remote content, but it is often at a higher cost than LAN or WLAN methods due to higher data charges for network access. Conventional media players also play content stored on flash memory connected directly to displays or hardwired media players via dedicated card inputs, which must be re-loaded and changed physically at each display or player. The expansion of digital signage puts a strain on corporate information technology systems and is costly to install, maintain, and re-configure once built out. Optimum display positions and actual viewer traffic information are difficult to determine, particularly in dynamic floor layouts such as conventions, retail stores, and hotels. Conventional foot traffic measurement systems, security cameras, and motion detectors are unable to accurately measure viewing times for displays which frequently change locations and content.